leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Demise101/Archive 3
Hi there! This page is a soft Redirect to contact me, Demise101! Unfortunately, I can no longer view these pages, so you'll have to contact me on one of these pages: *My Kaminomi Talk Page *My Demise Wiki *Diablo Wiki *Color Wiki *Dota Wiki Also, you can contact me via gmail: Demise1015@gmail.com! Thanks for reading, I hope to hear from you soon! Wiki Poll Did you vote for the wiki on the best top 10 wikia poll? 20:29, 12/29/2011 Nystus' Chat Mod Why do you continue to give it to him? What has he done to deserve it or need it? 21:44, 1/4/2012 1. Nystus is actually a competent candidite for the chat moderator: He is now active on chat, knows how to use it, and understands the rights better than any of the current chat moderators that have been promoted since I left. This is a legitimate reason. 2. Please do not contact me here from now on. Use the Demise wiki or Dota wiki instead. :There are far more better candidates than Nystus. He posted a link to a nudity picture the other day. He uses multiple accounts, which is considered sockpuppetry (not to mention you took the liberty to promote both accounts). He also is very rude to many users and even when you do grant him the rights, you don't even take the time to update the user rights chart, so I can't take it like it was a serious situation. He is a very bad influence and the fact that he doesn't even edit the wiki doesn't support his argument. 05:16, 1/5/2012 Chat It was a quote from someone, don't worry. 07:46, January 5, 2012 (UTC) League of Legends Jungle Timer Hi, I created a Jungle Timer software for League of Legends so users can track monsters easier. It is not a hack because user need to activate the timers by clicking on a keybind. I posted the version 1.0 about 3 weeks ago on League of Legends' forum and it got downloaded over 1024 times. I decided to make a new version of it because I have received a lot of feedbacks about it. I released version 2.0 about 5 days ago and over 700 people already downloaded it. I was wondering if you guys could post it somewhere on your website. The program is free so everyone can use it. I could add your site's logo to my site so people will come to your site aswell. I already posted this on many forums/sites and many of them are helping me : MobaFire - League of Legends' forum - Solomid - Reddit - Facebook - Twitter The post has been viewed more than 14 000 times which is a lot for a new program. Ill be waiting for an answer. You can contact me via my email address Kev.Simard@gmail.com PS: I am working on version 3.0 atm which will contains a lot of new features. Let me know if you guys would like to post this on your site. League of Legends Jungle Timer 2.0 - > http://JungleTimer.com/ ( 1700 +- downloads so far ) Thank you, Kevin Simard Ban I'm not sure what your intention was in unbanning Ivo, but his ban was set until April 15 and is going to be that. He wasn't banned by you, so you shouldn't be the one to decide when to unban him. The original ban was made by Sam. 23:24,3/16/2012 Chat Mod Hello. I was wondering what was your reasoning to give Beautiful Moon chat mod again, even though I removed it. Also, if he wants it back, he should go through the election process since it wasn't a temporary removal. 22:36, April 17, 2012 (UTC) New Chat Moderator policies A new set of policies for users with the Chat Moderator right has been enacted. Please visit League_of_Legends_Wiki:Chat_Moderator_Policy to read over these new policies. 20:55, May 4, 2012 (UTC)